


Strawberry Milkshake

by bloopitzclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopitzclexa/pseuds/bloopitzclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has an obsession with strawberry milkshakes and her lovely girlfriend Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Clexa fluff to warm your heart. This was also posted up on another site, so you may have read this before. :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

“You know what sounds soooo good right now?”

“What?”

“A milkshake.” She licked her lips. “A _strawberry_ milkshake.”

She moaned. “Oh my god, Lexa. Why’d you have to go and say that…?”

Lexa laughed at the look that was on Raven’s face. The two of them were sitting on a bench in a park nearby, having themselves a grand ole time. It was a beautiful night, not too cold and not too hot. The weather was just right for…

“Lexa!”

Lexa’s eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights. She peeked to the right of her to see a blonde hair beauty walking towards her with a suspicious look on her face. Eeek.

“Did you hide it? Where is it?” Lexa said frantically, slapping Raven lightly.

“Ow! Stop, don’t worry. It’s over there…somewhere.” Raven waved her hand in another direction. Hm, at least, she thought it was over there. On the ground somewhere. Very far away from them. Hopefully.

“Raven!” Now it was Raven’s turn to look like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Another woman with long black hair followed just closely behind the blonde. “Oh my god. Where is it? Did you hide it?”

“Are you --” Lexa looked at her incredulously. “Are you serious? I just asked you--” Lexa’s mouth opened and closed. “Gosh, I’m thirsty.”

“Strawberry milkshake.” Raven nodded and licked her lips quickly. “Hey babe!”

Octavia glared at her. “What are you two doing out here? We were waiting for you to eat dessert.”

“Oh, uh, we got a little side tracked. No worries, we’ll come in now.” Raven popped up from the bench and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. “We were just having a lovely conversation about…milkshakes.”

“Milkshakes.” Clarke raised an eyebrow at them. “Really, do tell.”

“Ugh, Raven.” Lexa face palmed her forehead to her hand. “Milkshakes? Really? You couldn’t think of anything more sensible?”

 Raven flashed a smile. “Well, you know how I get when…”

“Raven!!” Lexa shushed. Lord, this girl could not keep her mouth shut!

“Sorry.” Raven grabbed Octavia’s hand. “Let’s go in for that ice cream.”

“You mean apple pie?” Octavia rolled her eyes. She knew what her girlfriend had just done out here with Lexa. They’ve been dating for almost two years and Raven couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. Not from Octavia at least. Especially, not in the state that Raven was in.

“Yes, apple pie. Oh apple pie a la mode.” Everything sounded just so good right now.

Clarke laughed at Raven’s statement. “Why don’t you guys go inside and get started. We’ll meet you guys in a bit.”

Lexa looked terrified for a moment. Her eyes begging Raven to stay. But to her dismay, Octavia agreed and dragged Raven inside with her. Once they left, Clarke looked at Lexa skeptically.

“Hi, Clarke.” Lexa smiled widely. Clarke couldn’t get mad at her once she flashed her pearly whites.

The blonde chuckled and sat next to Lexa on the bench.

“Lover?” Lexa questioned.

Clarke shook her head.

“Babe.” Lexa nodded.

Shake.

“Honey?”

“Sweetie?”

“Darling?”

“I love you?”

“Strawberry milkshake.” Clarke stated simply.

Lexa groaned. “Oh my god, that sounds so good right now.”

Clarke laughed. She wasn’t mad at Lexa, but it was sure nice to tease her when Lexa was feeling…

“You’re so high right now.” Clarke said as she brushed a few strands of hair away from Lexa’s face. Before she could pull her hand away, Lexa grabbed it and let it rest on her face. She savored the feeling of her warm hand against her cheek.

“Yeah, I am.” Lexa admitted with a sigh. Then she realized what came out of her mouth. “I mean, no I’m not. I didn’t say that –“

“Lexa, it’s okay. I know you and Raven need a little unwinding sometimes. Perfectly understandable.” Clarke said as she grabbed Lexa’s hand to place in her lap.

“It was just a small one. Two, maybe three puffs at most.” Lexa explained. She held her hands up and placed her fingers two inches apart. “It was like that small. Barely had any effect.”

“Mhm, which is why you want a strawberry milkshake now.”

Lexa almost drooled at the thought. “It’s sooo good.”

Clarke laughed at her dubious girlfriend who had an obsession with strawberry milkshakes when she was high. “Let’s go inside and eat some apple pie.”

She scrunched up her nose. “I don’t know about that apple pie though. I think maybe we should go down the street to that ice cream shop you love and grab a milkshake.”

“Lexa, Octavia worked really hard on that apple pie, we have to try a little bit of it.”

“But I want to tell you this story that I dreamed up for my next book. It’s going to be amazing. It’s going to be the best book I’ve ever written…” Lexa’s eyes were wide with astonishment as she described her story. “It’s about this girl, who fell out of the sky, LITERALLY. And she’s with some other people who fell out of the sky too. Then, she meets these people who live on the ground, call them Grounders, and then she meets their Commander…”

“Lexa…” Clarke tugged at her hand. “You’re talking too fast. Slow down. What’s the name of the girl? Why does she fall out of the sky?”

Lexa almost squealed. “That’s the best part. She lived in the sky! Lived in SPACE. Grew up there. Literally in a huge spaceship thing that holds like a bajillion people.”

“A bajillion people?”

“Or like a thousand. Roughly. Maybe closer to nine hundred.” Lexa looked deep in thought for a moment. “Or maybe A HUNDRED.”

“A hundred? That’s pretty depressing if the whole human race is dependent upon a hundred people.”

“But it makes for good story telling.” Lexa smiled triumphantly. This story was going to be epic! “So anyways, this Commander, she’s a total BAD ASS. Like you look at her and she will cut you with her eyes.”

“I think that’s a little dramatic, Lexa.” Clarke laughed and entwined their fingers together. “Cut you with her eyes? She’s not a mutant from the X-Men.”

“Tch, yeah she’s not because she would kick all their butts to the moon and back.” She exclaimed proudly. She looked at her girlfriend and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.  “You’re so pretty, Clarke.”

The blonde smiled. Lexa had the tendency to go on many tangents when she was high.  “Thanks. You’re pretty gorgeous yourself.” Wink.

“Will you go out with me?” She asked in an elated voice.

“Lexa, I think we’ve past that stage already.” Clarke held up their entwined hands. She gave Lexa’s hand a sweet kiss to emphasize.

“Right. Momentary relapse.” Lexa giggled and swung their entwined hands over her shoulder, so that she could lay back into Clarke’s chest. They made themselves happily comfortable on the bench.

“But could you imagine a girl falling out of the sky and falling in love with the ground?” Lexa shook her head in confusion. “I mean falling in love with a girl who lives on the ground?”

“I fell for you.” Lexa turned to look at Clarke. “The sky girl definitely has a chance to charm the girl on the ground with the stars.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’re such a cheesy sap, Clarke.” She played with Clarke’s hands in hers briefly. “Wait a minute, are you saying you’re on the sky girl’s side?”

“I said nothing of the sort.”

“Lies. How do you know the girl on the ground didn’t charm the girl from the sky? The Commander could totally display her bad ass-ery and woo her easily.”

“Babe, whatever you write. I will read.” Clarke said, supportively.

“You’re too awesome.” Lexa replied. “But the Commander is still the best. She will sweep the sky girl off her feet before you can say ‘I love you.’”

“I love you.” Clarke said quickly with a smile.

Lexa frowned and turned to look at her again. “I didn’t even start writing it yet, Clarke!”

“I know.” Clarke kissed her nose briefly. “But I still love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa turned around completely and gave Clarke a sweet kiss. “But I still want that strawberry milkshake over Octavia’s apple pie.”

She gave Clarke the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, knowing that she couldn’t refuse her then.

Clarke covered her eyes with her hands. “No, no. You don’t get to give me those eyes.”

“Clarrrrke…” Lexa said, emphasizing the roll of the ‘r’ and the pop of the ‘k’.

“Octavia is going to murder us.”

“At least I’ll die happy knowing I have my strawberry milkshake and you.” Lexa started kissing the hands that were covering Clarke’s eyes. “Please, please…”

 “No. As much as I love you, Octavia’s fury scares the crap out of me.” Clarke said, keeping her hands over her eyes.

“Raven can talk her into forgiving us.” Lexa managed to pry her hands off from her eyes, but Clarke kept her eyes closed. Lexa huffed but leaned into the blonde’s neck, breathing warmly into the space where her shoulder and neckline met.

“Pleasseee.” Lexa begged and placed a small kiss into her neck. Clarke hummed a ‘no’ in response but Lexa continued to place small kissed along her neckline. “Clarrrrke…”

Clarke finally put her hands down from her eyes and stared at her gorgeous girlfriend. The green eyes stared back at her lovingly and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She placed her hands on Lexa’s face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

“Fine.” Clarke mumbled as she pulled back from the kiss.

“YES!” Lexa hopped up from the bench and danced around like a kid.

Clarke laughed and stood up from the bench. “Alright, dancey pants let’s go before we get caught sneaking off.”

Lexa pumped her fists in the air one last time and grabbed Clarke’s hand, entwining their fingers together. “I’m so excited!”

“I know, babe.”

Lexa laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “I promise you can get whatever you want at that ice cream shop.”

“You bet your ass I will.”

She sighed as they continued to walk down the pathway.

“Clarke?”

“Yes?”

“I just had another idea for a book.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me about it.” Clarke said as she glanced over at the brunette.

“Alright! Get this: a girl is stuck on a boat. No one to talk to.” Lexa begins licking her chapped lips. “UNTIL! She meets a girl. Ask me how she meets the girl.”

Clarke played along. “How does she meet the girl?”

Lexa grins widely. “This is the best part. She doesn’t! She meets the girl over the radio communicator on the boat!”

Clarke arched an eyebrow. “I don’t know about this story…”

“Wait, here’s the kicker.” Lexa’s eyes were wide now. “It’s a zombie apocalypse. And that’s why she’s stuck on the boat. She’s alone for days and some angelic voice comes over the radio and suddenly she’s not alone anymore. She’s talking to _someone_. And they just fall in love with each other.”

“Over the radio?”

“Over. The. Radio.” Lexa emphasized.

She looked at her excited girlfriend with disbelieving eyes and a frown.

“That’s lame.”

Lexa’s mouth dropped open. She did not just say her zombie apocalypse girl stuck on a boat was a lame story?!

“Sorry babe.” Clarke reached up with her hand and closed Lexa’s dropped jaw. “I think the whole sky girl story was way better.”

The blonde walked away, continuing down the pathway. Lexa looking on, her eyes narrowing at her backside.

“I KNEW YOU WERE ON THE SKY GIRL’S SIDE!” Lexa exclaimed as she ran up to Clarke, slapped her on the butt, and took off down the path laughing.

Clarke let out a yelp and ran after Lexa, intent on returning the favor.

**THE END.**


End file.
